


Faulkner

by kaige68



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when McCoy tries to avoid shore leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faulkner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> Thatwasjustadream did a wonderful Lost fic for 1_million_words, and as a reward asked for McChekov hurt/comfort and shore leave. This was the result.
> 
> This is a one-shot and has nothing to do with any series

“What does this mean!” Pavel Chekov demanded more than asked, as he entered the med bay, holding his personal tablet high in the air.

McCoy glared and ushered the young man into the closet that served as the CMO’s office. “It means I’m not going with you.” Leonard closed the door behind them.

“We finally have shore leave, at the same time, and there is a planet near by that you have deemed to have no hostiles. The food reviews from Earth are as high as they get. We have reservations.” Chekov poked the doctor in the chest to make is final point. “You cannot not go!”

“I … You will have a better time without me. Trust me.”

“I think I am better qualified than you to judge what I will and will not enjoy! You are coming with me. _We are going!_ ”

McCoy felt his own body sink in on him. He didn’t want to disappoint Pavel. He was always going out of his way to deal with McCoys ~~frequently irrational~~ demands. But he just couldn’t find the energy to go on this shore leave right then.

“What happened?” The fight had left Chekov, concern overrode his voice.

“Nothing, I just...”

Chekov picked up McCoy’s pad from the desk, started tapping, and McCoy could see that he’d gotten into McCoy’s mail. “How did you guess my password?”

“I don’t need a password.” Pavel said the words softly, distracted. “Oh.” He finally looked up from the tech.

“Yeah.” Clearly he’d found the letter from the ex-wife.

“Faulkner was your dog? He was a good dog?”

“Yeah.” McCoy whispered and looked anywhere except Chekov.

“I am so sorry Leonard. I know you miss him. At least...” He paused and sounded a bit unsure. “At least he is not with her anymore.”

McCoy huffed a laugh. “Yeah.”

Pavel put the tablet down and reached out, taking Leonard’s hand in both of his. He waited until their eyes met. “Come with me, we don’t have to leave the hotel room, and you can tell me all about your Faulkner.”


End file.
